Shifters:Secrets
by animelovernewbie
Summary: My kind are everywhere you could think of. Helping others. That is till one of us went rouge. I am off to search for this traitor and bring him to justice. What happens when I don't think I want to anymore? Ocx? Sorry for the crappy summary. First chapter a prologue.
1. Chapter 1

We are called shifters. Not many people know about us. The project was funded by the government and the scientist mutated our DNA while we were just babies. There are many different experiments, some lethal, some with short lives, and some with the powers unimaginable by the human mind. We are kept apart from the "normal" people till we are ready to proceed with the missions given to us.

My kind, shifters, can become anyone. Look like them, act like them, talk like them and walk like them. Our eyes pick up on what our prey do and stores it away so we can call upon the knowledge later to use it to do our job.

We were created to infiltrate enemy strong holds, spy for the FBI. Of course there are illegal jobs paid for by the big tycoons wanting to get ahead of their competition. Mainly stealing their ideas. They never intended us to go off on our own.

One of the people in my batch went rouge. Leaving the rest of us to sink or swim when his betrayal was found out by the scientists. I went off on a mission to find the despicable traitor and bring him to justice. I searched for months in the states and came up empty. No sign of any other shifter in any of the areas I went.

I was just about to give up the search when I overheard a news broad cast in a quaint little restaurant. A restaurant in Hollywood.

"This first year in the exclusive school in Tokyo, Japan has beat the world record for the one hundred meter sprint! Amazing!"

I had him I just knew it. Now if only I had a way to get to Japan.

**So thoughts, comments? This is kind of like a prologue. Please review. They help me write. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how are you? I don't own Ouran.**

I sat in a seat on a plane. First class. Overly comfy chairs, too many movies, too many interruptions and not enough privacy.

"Miss, would you like another pillow?" Yet another attendant entered my private area.

I growled under my breath in irritation. "No thank you. I would prefer not to be disturbed for the remainder of the trip if it's not too much trouble." I smiled, catching the attendant off guard.

"Sure thing miss." The attendant bowed and left the area. I leaned back into my chair and sighed. In my mind I was mixing and matching different looks, voices and acts to create a cover so that I could enter the academy the traitor is at.

Emerald green eyes, white blonde hair, decent figure, average height. Shy, quiet and kind. The only thing left to decide was the voice. As I mulled it over in my mind, the time flew. Before I knew it the flight was over. And more importantly, I was in Tokyo, Japan.

I exited the plane and went to grab my luggage. I still needed to find housing. It was going to be a long night.

**The next day…**

I stood outside Ouran Academy. John's hide away. I walked onto the grounds and I felt his presence. And how he reacted to mine. I smiled to myself and continued walking toward the school's entrance. I met up with the principal and got myself into Class 1-A. The same as John.

As I was leaving I noticed him leaning against a pillar.

"Hey John. How's the life of a fugitive?" I inquired sweetly.

"I'm Alex, not John. What are you doing here?" He spat out at me.

"I'm here to drag your sorry behind back to the United States jail. Do you have a problem with that?"

He was about to answer when we heard this: "Hey Alex! You're not skipping out on the club are you?" We both turned in the direction of the voice.

Coming our way was 6 hot guys and a girl. They all surrounded "Alex" and began asking him questions. I turned and walked away. I heard voices calling after me but I ignored them. I had felt a sudden urge to cuff him then and there. My anger boiled my blood.

A hand curled around my arm. "Miss, didn't you hear us call you?" I turned and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

**Who do you think grabbed her arm? Please leave a review. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. My days at school offically ended yesterday. Now I just have 4 exams to get through. Wish me luck. :) I don't own Ouran.**

"What's your name miss?" The blue eyed boy asked me.

"My name is Krystal White. What's your name?" I asked politely.

The person beside me instantly went into dramatics. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Otherwise known as King of the Ouran Host Club." This display was complete with roses, sparkles and over-the-top hand gestures. I sweat-dropped and smiled. Actually, I was hoping it didn't come out like a grimace.

"Milord, who is the person you are talking to?" Red-headed doppelgangers walked up and slung their arms around each other's shoulders. Their gold eyes stared at me with interest like that of a cat getting a new toy and was breaking it in.

"Her name is Krystal White, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The boy named Tamaki dropped to one knee, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I flinched internally. I was never one for such displays but I had to keep it cool. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex smirk behind a hand. My eyes narrowed into the fiercest glare I could muster. He immediately stopped smirking and looked at the ground.

"Alex, do you know this girl?" A raven haired person with spectacles inquired of him.

"Yes, I do." Alex answered rather hesitantly. "We met years ago. I hardly remember her at all though."

The boy in the specs didn't seem too pleased and pulled a black clipboard out of nowhere.

"So Krystal-chan, what does your family do?" A cute little boy with brown hair asked.

"Oh nothing in particular. A little of this a little of that. My family moves around lots so we don't really keep focused on one thing for too long." I shrugged. In my peripheral vision, I saw the raven haired persons eye twitch and he wrote something else down in his little black clipboard.

"I should really be going now. So many things, so little time." I waved and started walking away again. My escape was cut off by the red headed doppelgangers.

"Where do you think you're going?" The one on the left asked.

The one on the right picked up where the other left off. "You haven't even met all of us yet."

The self-proclaimed King went back to his dramatics. "That is right Mademoiselle. The two in front of you are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn. The man with the glasses is mon ami, Kyoya Ootori. The little one with blonde hair is Honey-senpai. The one beside him is Mori-senpai. And last but not least is Haruhi Fujioka. You already know Alex and together we make up the Ouran Host Club." He pulled what I'm assuming is a kingly pose in his mind.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I really should be going. I have stuff to do yet." I edged around the twins and went on my way to the front gates.

In my mind I was trying to figure out what I'm going to do. He's surrounded by rich friends. They won't believe that he is evil. This is going to pose a problem. This mission just took a turn for the worst.

**The Next Day….**

I walked into Ouran wearing the hideous dress that was the girls uniform. An unpleasant yellow colour, a princess poof, white stockings, and atrocious brown shoes. I tried to not let my scowl show but the fact I had to wear something that could not be considered fashionable by any means, was not helping me.

I passed by countless people, and their expressions told me that they all wanted to know who the new girl was. I smirked to myself. No matter where you go, humans will be curious about who you are, what you can do and what you want. To sum it up, a human's curiosity will never be satisfied.

I reached the classroom. Desks where arranged so that they were in nice and neat rows. I couldn't tell where my desk was by sight. They all looked the same. I sighed I went up and down the rows trying to see what one had the newest scent. I finally came across it. And, just my luck it was right behind Alex.

I sighed and sat down. I went over the reasons I couldn't kill him or cuff him when we were in class. In the middle of my mind rant, someone timidly placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at the new comer. It was one of the host club members I was forced to meet yesterday. Her name was Haruhi I believe.

"Hey you are Krystal right? I met you yesterday." Her eyes held kindness and intrigue.

"Ya, my name is Krystal. It's nice to formally meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake. She gladly took it and smiled at me. I think I might have just made my first friend at Ouran.

**So thoughts or anything? I'll be eagerly waiting a reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

The rest of the day was absolute torture. Alex sat right in front of me and it took all of my concentration to not knock him out and drag him back to the states. When it finally came time to go home, I was like a bullet out of the classroom. I needed to get as far away as possible from the idiot.

I reached a secluded hallway and leaned against a pillar for a support. I was breathing heavily and was exhausted from running. I looked around and saw that I had no clue where I was. I sighed and slide down and sat on the ground with my legs crossed.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. It felt like hours but was most likely minutes. My mind was running through ideas to get Alex back to America without alerting the many friends he has here. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear people come up behind me.

One of them placed a hand on my shoulder and I instantly went into attack mode. I grabbed the person's wrist and flipped them on their back. I took a fighting stance. Only when I stopped moving did I notice who it was. I had flipped Alex and the other first years where surrounding him. Worry was etched into their faces. I smirked to myself, knowing that he was perfectly fine.

As if cued, Alex started laughing. "Hahahahahaha! I see you got even better Krystal." Alex stood up and brushed himself off. He smirked. "I wonder how much better." I stiffed. He was blatantly insulting me, hinting at something that never happened.

Thankfully the others didn't seem to notice. They were to shell-shocked by him laughing after being hurled into the ground with enough force to leave a faint outline of his body. Probably only visible to people with beyond average eyesight. I smirked as I noticed this.

"Hey, Krystal where did you learn that move?" Haruhi asked, tilting his head to the side. Which made him look absolutely adorable. And evidently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Oh you're so cute Haruhi!" The twins glomped onto Haruhi and began nuzzling her cheeks. I smirked again at his annoyed expression.

"Hey Krystal." I turned to see that Alex was an inch away from my face. I tried to back up, but my back was pressed into the pillar. Smirking, Alex leaned in even closer. "How about you show me how much stronger you have become? I think a little test fight would benefit both of us."

I opened my mouth to reply. Behind his head I could see that the twins and Haruhi were standing behind him. Mouths dropped, eyes opened wide in shock and it looked like a little bit of a blush spreading on their cheeks.

Seeing my hesitancy, Alex decided to make his move. He moved like a snake; fast, silent and deadly. He pressed his mouth onto mine, covering it completely. His hands snaked around to the back of my head and around my waist pressing me into him. I stood shocked, unable to move. Why was this happening?

**Hey people. I need your help.** **I don't know who to pair Krystal with. It can be one of the hosts or Alex. Of course regardless of who wins Alex will continue to torment Krystal. Hehehe. I'm so evil. Till next time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMEN! I haven't updated in over two weeks! I'm such a procrastinator! Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story! *gasp* And one of my favorite authors not only reviewed and followed this story but she also favorited it! *stares off into space in awe* Also, if I may ask all the people who favorite or follow this story, please leave me one review sometime through out this story so I know your thoughts because reviews are the things that motivate me the most. Also a major accomplishment has been made in my life! This story now has double digit reviews! *throws confetti* I'll disclaim now before I get to ranty. If that's a word...**

**I don't own Ouran.**

I stood in shock rooted in place. After a few minutes I regained my brain functions. My hands moved to his chest and tried to push him off. His grip was like steel though. With every second his lips were pressed to mine, my anger grew.

After his betrayal did he really think that this was going to happen? If so, he needed a lesson. A very painful one that would stick.

Without a second thought, I brought my knee up into his crotch. He audibly gasped and let me go. I clenched my hands into fists and drove one right into his Adam's apple. He fell to his knees gasping and clutching his crotch.

The three hosts behind him were staring wide eyed at the scene. I staggered over to some bushes, wanting to get rid of his taste. I just couldn't though. My stomach wouldn't co-operate with what my brain was saying. I settled for wiping my tough repeatedly with my hands and making gagging noises.

I heard someone come up behind me. Someone timidly put their hand on my back, rubbing it in a comforting gesture. When I had my emotions under control, I straightened and wiped my hands off. I turned around and saw Alex's eyes.

The emerald green orbs staring at me held a swirling mixture of emotions. The dominate one, however was hatred. The emotion was pure and intense. I met his glare with a glare of my own. My own hatred for him causing my own hatred to steel my eyes.

The others around us shifted uncomfortably noting the heavy air that had made its way into the little archway. We noticed this but didn't move. After a while Alex got up but his eyes stayed glued to mine. He made his way over to me till he was looming over me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the other members of the host club walk up.

"You better watch your back, bitch. You are dead when the time is right."

"Oh, really? Have you been practicing since you abandoned us? Left us for dead?" I stood my ground, trying to see if my words caused him to have any reaction in his body stance.

I got a reaction but not the one I was hoping for exactly. Quick as a flash his hand pulled back and smacked my cheek with enough force that I fell. I couldn't move. I couldn't believe he actually did that. And, apparently neither could the hosts.

"Alex! What the heck is wrong with you?! You don't hit a lady!" Tamaki grabbed Alex's shirt and started shaking him while breathing fire.

"Not cool, dude" The twins said with their arms crossed over their chests, making themselves symmetrical.

Kyoya, Honey and Mori silently glared at the teen who was showing no emotion. Haruhi was helping me up and asking me if I was alright.

I brushed myself off, blinking back tears. I silently walked to my bag and picked it up. Without looking back, I walked out of the hallway and made my way to the front gate. I walked numbly. It didn't make sense. He had only been gone for a week and he completely changed.

The person I regarded as my idol had hit me. The same person who tucked me into bed when I was younger, stood up for me when I was being picked on, the same person who had helped me through the pain of my first shift had caused me the one thing he promised to never do: Cause me pain.

My inner turmoil had only grown by the time I reached the hotel. I went straight to my room and changed. After that I sat on the floor. I continued to comprehend what had happened in my mind, thinking up many different reasons why he had broken his promise.

_Had he forgotten it? Does he not care anymore since he's on the run? Was he lying when he made that promise? _My train of though was broken off by someone knocking at my door. Surprised I got up and looked out the peep-hole.

My surprise only increased when I saw the host club outside, patiently awaiting for the door to open. With a chuckle, I unlocked the door and invited them inside.

I forced a smile on my face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

A little ball of blonde hair and teary eyes tackled me. I swayed as the full force hit me.

"Waaaahhh! I'm so sorry you got hit Kyrstal-chan!" Honey-senpia wrapped his small arms around my waist and buried his head in my stomach. I sighed and patted his head.

"It's okay Honey-senpia. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I told him in hopes of calming his nerves. This is when the twins decided to interject.

"No it's not okay, Krystal!" Hikaru stated.

Kaoru started where his twin left off. "You did nothing to actually deserve that smack."

I blinked at their words. "That's not entirely true you guys. I said something to him that was out of bounds."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side in a confused gesture. "You mean that thing about leaving people for dead?" My eyes widened at her statement. How the frig did she hear that? It was just loud enough for his ears to hear. I mentally scanned her for any sign that she wasn't entirely mortal. When my search came up empty, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Even so," Kyoya interjected. "He still had no right to hit you if you were reminding him of his wrong doings."

The other host nodded in agreement. I felt my heart well up with an unfamiliar emotion. Without warning, I pulled all the host into a group hug. They seemed shocked at first, but most of them returned the hug. I smiled through my tears. I could see why everyone looked up to them.

**Alex's POV**

I stood on the balcony directly opposite of Krystal's balcony window. My jaw and fists clenched with two distinct emotions: jealousy and rage.

How dare she hug them like they were her friends. People who weren't like us were just tools to obtain our goals! They were weak humans! I can't believe she was showing such affection for my tools! Well former tools.

_Flashback_

_I stood still as Krystal vanished around the corner. That's when the hosts surrounded me._

_"What do you have to say for yourself, Alex? How could you hit her?!" Tamaki yelled as he shook me._

_I turned my glare from normal to death in about a millisecond. "That is between me and her you don't have to get involved." I grabbed his wrists and pried them from my shirt._

_"A host never hits a lady, for whatever reason. That is a key rule of being a host." Kyoya's Shadow King Aura began to swell around him as he glared at me._

_I quickly glanced to the left when I heard the sound of knuckles cracking. Honey-senpia stood beside Mori. Mori glared at me, while Honey-senpia went into his dark mode. A glance to the right and I saw the twins barely concealed rage and Haruhi had a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Disappointment, rage and faint shock at my actions._

_My attention was turned back to Tamaki as he started talking. "Seeing as you broke the first rule of being a host, I have no choice than to remove you from the club. All in favour, say 'Aye'!" A chorus of the word rang around me. I glared at all of them before stalking off._

_End of Flashback_

My knuckles turned white at the memory. I glared at the happy group in the window. _My revenge would come in time, Krystal. And I can't wait_, I thought to myself and smirked.

***stares at readers* REVIEW! *creepy voice***


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? Sorry this chapter took so long. Inspiration has been in short supply. If more people left a review I might update sooner. Which reminds me, I want to thank Hitachiin Gossip Girl for reviewing the last chapter as well as Opinr. Your reviews are very much appreciated! w Also thanks to any one who has favorited orfollowed Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Krystal's POV**

I smiled to myself in the apartment. The host club had left a few minutes before and they had delivered the best news that I could have possibly have heard. I laughed. Alex had been removed from the club and his friendship with all of them severed. My mission was one step closer to being completed.

I grabbed my laptop and started listening to music. I was listening to my favorite song of the month when my phone rang. I stopped the music and took the headphones out of my ears. I got to the ringing phone in record time.

"Hello, you've reached Krystal."

"Hey, 'Krystal'. How's the mission coming along?" I recognized the voice and instantly my lip curled back in disgust. The man on the phone was none other than the most annoying person on the planet: FBI agent Dean Marvis. A grade-A idiot and he loved to annoy shifter while they were on assignment. Once or twice he has completely blown someone's cover and a new person had to take over the job.

"It's going fine, Agent Dickhead. John, or Alex as everyone here calls him, has just lost all respect from the most influence of his friends. The mission shouldn't take too long. All depends on if you leave me the fuck alone!"

The dim-witted agent on the other line had the nerve to laugh. I gritted my teeth. My mind was racing thinking of how to kill the guy without anyone actually figuring out he had been killed.

"Well I was just checking in on the mission. Everyone else here might be rooting for you but I don't. I know how you view John. You won't be able to bring him in. Give my best wishes to John." I opened my mouth to retort with a smartass comment but the agent had already hung up. I cussed and slammed the phone back to where it belonged.

**The Next Day….**

I entered the school grounds and not ten seconds later was Alex walking beside me. I ignored him and picked up the pace. He easily kept up with me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Honey and Mori standing in a hallway watching the both of us. Alex broke the silence.

"Did someone call you last night? I heard some cussing and sarcasm coming from your apartment." He keep his eyes ahead and kept his tone calm and collected.

Involuntarily, my head snapped around to look at him. "Say what now? How the hell could you have heard that? Where you spying on me?"

He blushed slightly but quickly hid it. "No, baka. I live across the street. I was on my balcony looking at the lights and signs. I also was looking for car crashes. It's hilarious."

"Well, you were right. I did get a call from someone. That someone was none other than Agent Dean Marvis." I snuck a peek at his face. It looked just like mine when I realized who was on the phone: His lip peeled back in disgust.

"And just what did he want?"

"He wanted to see how my mission was going and wanted me to tell you that he's rooting for you." If even remotely possible, Alex looked even more disgusted.

The bell interrupted our little chat and without another word went off to class.

**After School….**

It was after school when the host club members confronted me. Honey and Mori must have gave the others a quick run-down on what they saw.

"Krystal, what were you two talking about?" Kyoya stood in front of me. His shadow king aura coming off him in large rolls of energy, glasses glinting in the light hiding his eyes.

"He wanted to apologise for the way he acted yesterday. I didn't believe him and refused." I stated calmly. Everyone visibly relaxed at my answer.

The twins hooked their arms around my neck. **"Do you want to come to the host club today? It'll be fun!"**

I took the arms wrapped around my neck off. "As much as I'd love to, I have other plans at the moment."

"Like what?" Tamaki stood beside Kyoya looking perplexed.

"Well, getting out of this dress, unpacking, supper, homework and housework. The things most people would do on a regular day." I shrugged and started walking away. I got five paces before I was stopped by Honey.

"Don't your mom and dad do those things, Kyrstal-chan?" Honey asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

I gulped. I forgot about the fact every _normal _kid has parents. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"My mom stayed in the U.S. and my dad is currently working away from home." _Yeah_, I thought_, that works._

After a few more minutes of failed attempts of persuading me to go to the host club, I was able to escape. When I left there was a sense of dread that didn't leave my mind.

**Kyoya's POV**

I sat in the club room, overlooking the proceedings of the club. I deemed everything okay and went back to my computer screen and resumed looking up Krystal White. The only things listed on her file was name, age, date of birth, place of birth and her home address.

The girl had no previous records and that got me suspicious. How does someone have this little on their file? I decided to look up more on Alex since I hadn't the time when he was in the host club. I plugged his name into the search and up came his file. What was in it shocked me.

Alex had the same things Krystal had in her file. My mind whirled. Just how did the two know each other? Where had they come from? I could feel the temperature drop as my aura became dark. The other hosts looked my way. I shook my head signaling that I couldn't tell them right now. I looked back at my computers screen. I had to find out more about them, one way or another.

**I think that was the perfect way to end it, don't you? So thoughts, comments, questions or constructive criticism is welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter in tow! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story. :) Now onto the chapter! **

**Kyoya's POV**

It was after the host club that I told them what I had learned about Krystal and Alex on my search.

"In both Alex's file and Krystal's there is basic information. Name, birth date, place of birth and where they live. I didn't look too deeply before but now that I have I'm extremely curious."

"I don't get it. Shouldn't there be more like purchases and other stuff that's recorded?" As usual Tamaki has stated the obvious.

I nodded. "There should be tons of stuff. School education, parents name, family history, medical records, dental records, vehicles, jobs and bank records. The question is why isn't there any of that stuff?"

The twins looked at each other. "Kyoya, what does it mean when there is no information on a person in multiple data bases?" Hikaru asked.

"It means that either they don't exist or someone has tampered with their file. We need to go on a mission to find out more about these two." Everyone nodded and we got to making a game plan.

**The Next Day….**

**Krystal's POV**

I walked into the class room and saw Hikaru and Kaoru chatting with Alex. And he looked ecstatic. I gave a low growl and scowled in their direction. With his hearing, Alex heard me and turned to smirk at me. The twins stiffened but didn't turn around.

"Krystal!" I turned to see Haruhi waving me over. With one last scowl at Alex I walked over.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's up?" I asked as innocently as I could.

She smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about your past." Haruhi leaned into her palm and looked up at me.

I stiffened ever so slightly. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alex do the same. "Why do you want to know that?" I glared ever so slightly, but it was enough to scare her.

She took a deep breath. "Is it so wrong that I want to know more about my friend?"

"No, it's not. I just think it's sudden. I'll tell you when I learn that I can trust you fully." And with that I walked to my seat and began thinking.

_Why would she want to know about my past all of a sudden? Did something happen? _ Deep in thought, I didn't notice that Alex had come up and sat in his desk. Facing me I might add.

"Here's a question for you Krystal. Why are the members of the host club so interested in our past?" He looked slightly shook.

"Kyoya researches everyone in the school right?" He nodded. Then his eyes widened. I got my phone out and accessed our files. They were practically blank.

I showed him. He snarled in a different language. "Why is there nothing there for you? Aren't you on a mission for the FBI?" I nodded this time. "Aren't they supposed to make sure no one can find out about us?"

Before I could answer, the teacher came in. All throughout the day I could feel three pairs of eyes were trained on my back. When the lunch bell rang, I was out of there like a rocket.

I stopped in a secluded area of the school. Everyone else was in the cafeteria. I had a clue to who would have made our files like that. I grabbed my phone and dialed. It rang twice before the he picked up.

"Hello?"

"You stupid piece of shit! Why would you not make my file complete?!" I yelled into the phone.

Dean chuckled. "To make it more interesting of course. Not only do you have to bring in Alex without causing a ruckus, you have to do it with seven people on your trail. Isn't this the challenge you've always wanted?" I could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

"It's hard enough bringing in my childhood friend without a group of people on my tail. You can go die in a hole." I hung up and started walking.

About 15 minutes later I found Alex in an equally secluded hallway on his phone. I could hear the last bit of the conversation.

"You stupid asshole! I thought you were helping me." Silence as the person responded. "Ya, well you can go fuck yourself!" And he hung up.

"You're file maker I take it?" He jumped slightly.

"Don't do that. You know I don't like it when people do that."

I laughed. "Ya, I remember."

_Flashback_

_Me and Alex sat in a food court in a random mall in a random state. Our employers wanted us to get as many faces and characteristics that we could so we could incorporate them into our later disguises. Two other shifters where at the other side of the mall._

_"Want to go to the movie playing in the theater?" He had asked._

_I shrugged. We had been sitting there for a good two hours and I needed a change of pace. We saw the movie playing (it was a horror movie, just our luck) and when we went outside again it was dark. Alex was as jittery as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockers._

_A hand appeared on his shoulder. He shrieked and flipped the person over his shoulder. When we could see the persons face clearly it was his. Our eyes widened and we stepped back only to run into another person. Though we knew we wouldn't want to turn around to see me. He screamed and hide behind me. Two seconds passed and the doppelgangers turned back into the two other shifters._

_They were laughing and I soon joined them. Alex stood behind us as we doubled over laughing. _

_"That wasn't funny you guys." He crossed his arms over his chest._

_The other male shifter stood up, face red and tears coming out of his eyes. "Dude, loosen up. It was just a joke."_

_"Well, it wasn't funny." And with that he turned and walked off into the night._

_End of Flashback_

"Stop giggling." Alex stood stone faced in the same position he had on that day.

"I hadn't realized I was giggling." I was a little shocked. I was usually on top of things and didn't giggle. Ever.

"Sure you hadn't. Anyway, don't say anything to the host club. We don't need any more snooping from them." He turned and walked away without another word or a backwards glance.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I shouted after him. The only response I got was a wave of his fingers. I snarled and headed back to the class room. Haruhi and the twins were there. I groaned silently and tried to make my escape. Tried being the key word.

Two pairs of arms found their way around my waist. Two heads rested on my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going Krystal?" The twins whispered into my ears. I sighed internally.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." I tried to maneuver out of their hold but for rich guys who do nothing all day they were strong.

"The only thing you forgot was an answer to our question." Hikaru whispered. Four words passed through my mind at that point: I. Am. So. Screwed.

**Please leave a review! They help me write! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I suck. I know, I know it's been what? Over a month since my last post? I am so sorry! I am a lazy, lazy procrastinator! If I do this again you guys feel free to send me a message asking me how the new chapter is coming. It will remind me that I have people waiting for the new chapter. Again I am so sorry! I started school so depending on how my days go I might get some material that fits in this. So please bare with me and my lazy butt. Now, read on fellow fanfictioners! :)**

"What question was that?" I asked as innocently as I could. Inside my mind, I was franticly searching for a way to escape.

"You know very well what question we mean." Kaoru whispered into my ear. I remained cool and calm on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get to say anything.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Alex was walking towards us. His eyebrows raised in a warning.

"We were just asking Krystal here where she was going." Kaoru asked. He might have looked calm on the outside but in his voice there was a touch of fear.

"By the way, this morning, what language were you speaking?" Hikaru asked raising his eyebrow.

Alex's glare intensified. "Why should I tell you?" I glanced out of the corners of my eyes. I saw the twins gulp.

The twins let go and mumbled no reason before heading back to Haruhi. When they reached her, they started whispering. Even with our hearing we weren't able to pick up anything they said.

I glared at him. He quirked an eyebrow and gave me 'my' folder. "You forgot this."

I gave him a suspicious look. "Thanks." The bell rang and it was back to class.

**Time Skip**

I was half way home when two people, intertwined their arms with mine.

"Target-"Hikaru started.

"Captured!" Kaoru finished. Before I even realized it was happening, I was in a limo on the way to a location that was currently unknown. Even though I consciously knew I was not in danger, my subconscious went into overdrive. Thinking of ways to escape or get out of this situation.

The limo arrived at the location. The twins blindfolded me and half-carried, half-dragged me somewhere. When they removed the blindfold, I was in a room with the entire host club. I mentally sighed. I should have seen this coming.

"Krystal, you are here because we want to-"Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki.

"Celebrate your birthday!" Confetti and streamers rained down from the roof and balloons were brought in. I quickly looked onto the memory of my file. It did indeed say that today was my birthday. I forced a smile on my face.

"Thanks guys. This was really unnecessary but thoughtful. Unfortunately I cannot stay. Many things to do and so little time." I tried to exit the room but was stopped by Honey with his teary eyes.

"You're not going to stay, Krystal-chan? It would be a waste of our planning." He continued to look at me with those teary eyes and I felt my resolve weakening. Two more seconds and I caved.

"Sure, I'll stay for a while. Everything else can wait right?" I gave a little smile.

"Yay!" He exclaimed and ran off towards Mori.

I sighed internally. It seemed to me that everyone was too quick to try and convince me to stay. I look around the room and note signs of tension in the room. I raised an eyebrow but kept silent. About half an hour into the party my phone began to ring.

I took it out of my bag and saw that I had a new text message. My brow furrowed in confusion. Not one of my superiors texted me while I was on a mission. They called. I cautiously opened my messages, ready to shut down my phone if someone tried to hack into it. To my surprise this is what I found.

Hey this is Alex. What are you doing right now? I raised an eyebrow. But nevertheless I sent him back a message.

Currently being held against my will at my birthday party. You?

"What you doing Krystal-chan?" Honey stood in front of me holding his Usa-chan.

"Nothing much. Just texting a friend." I told him nonchalantly.

"What friend? Can we meet him? Or her?" Honey's eyes had lite up from excitement.

I glanced at the clock. "Maybe. It's getting kind of late. I should go. See you guys tomorrow!" I hurriedly grabbed my bag and left before any of them could protest.

I exited the building and speed walked down the street. I had always made sure to get home right after school. Every dark alley had me put my guard up. I hated being out this late. Something in my memory was brought forth from that statement.

_Flashback_

_I was portraying a 13 year old girl of a rich company CEO. It was winter and the sky was pitch black. I was hunched up in my winter coat walking home when I ran into a bunch of drunks. My nose crinkled against the thick stench of beer and stronger substances that wafted from their bodies. I tried to go around them but one of their arms shot out and grabbed my arm._

_"Aren't cha going to apologize for running into us?" The drunk sent a wave of foul smelling air toward me._

_"I don't believe I should. Now let me go." My eyes blazed with fury that would send a grown, sober man running for the hills. Key word being sober._

_The drunks laughed as if what I said was funny. "I think you should little one. You are outnumbered and defenseless. Face it, you're no match for us." As he said it he started to push me into an alley._

_I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when an unexpected hero came to my rescue._

_"There you are sis. Didn't I tell you to stay near me at all times?" I looked to the left where the voice was coming from. There stood Alex, looking menacing. The drunks gulped audibly and moved away._

_When they were out of hearing range Alex turned on me. "Why are you walking alone? Do you know what could have happened to you if I hadn't shown up?"_

_I huffed. "Well sorry. I have been talking self defense you know." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He started to drag me in the direction of home._

_"I'm taking you home no if ands or buts. Got it?" I rolled my eyes but followed, secretly enjoying the feeling of his hand wrapped around my hand._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled a bit. Then I noticed my surroundings. I had walked into an alley way. I turned to exit when I noticed a group of college student walking toward me. I tensed up ready to go on defense or offense.

"Well what do we have here? An Ouran Academy student?" The leader of the group asked. "Well, little girl, what are you doing in an alley way? Aren't Ouran students supposed to be all posh and rich?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me pass. I did nothing to provoke this kind of behaviour." I tried to sound like the kids at school.

"See? That, right there is way I hate you rich people. You think you are all that. Well, princess, no one is going to help you now and we are fixing to show you rich people what we can do." With that statement, their weapons came out. I was in big trouble and no one was there to help me.

**And I just left you with a cliffie. I suck so much! I know! Please tell me what you think though! One review away from 20! :D**


End file.
